A capacitor bank is, for instance, used as an energy storing device. A capacitor bank includes at least one capacitor with a first pole and a second pole. When energizing a capacitor bank, the capacitor is in this case connected by an electric switching device for alternating current to an electric power source at one of the poles, here denominated the breaker pole.
The electric switching device includes at least one breaker that has two contact members arranged in a current path through the switching device, the contact members being used for breaking/closing the current through the switching device. A suitable breaker is known from the published patent application WO0137298.
It would be advantageous to find a cost-effective and simple method to control the closing of the switching device and damp high-frequency transients that may occur.